In general, optical absolute encoders are provided with a light emitting element, a rotary code plate and fixed plate, for example, affixed to a motor shaft, and light receiving elements. That part of the light from the light emitting element passing through light passage portions provided in the rotary code plate and slits provided in the fixed plate is converted into electric signals by the light receiving elements, thereby allowing detection of the angle of rotation and the position of rotation of the motor, etc. The light passage portions of the rotary code plate are comprised of a plurality of concentric code patterns and a reference pattern. The slits of the fixed plate are provided corresponding to the code patterns and reference pattern.
Conventionally, the slits provided in the fixed plate have been arranged in a line in the radial direction of the rotary code plate. Therefore, light passing through the code patterns also leaks to the slits corresponding to the reference pattern. As a result of this, there have been the problems that the voltage level of the reference signals fluctuates and errors are caused in the output signals.